elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Lab Rats: Elite Force - Legacy (Fan-Made Second Season)
Lab Rats: Elite Force - Legacy is the name of the second season of Lab Rats: Elite Force, and is a student-made season. It is unknown when this season will be released. This season will have 22 episodes. This will continue after the series finale, The Attack. Synopsis A year after the events of The Attack, the Elite Force is disbanded due to unknown reasons. Brandon Frangipani, a college student from the Real World, is approached by an unknown man and finds out that the Elite Force's job is unfinished, as a new threat looms into the horizon. Equipped with everything he owns and a mind full of ideas, Brandon must set out and leave behind a bigger legacy for the Elite Force, all while confronting an enemy from his past. Even though this season is student-made, this season will not have the original cast members. Instead, the season will have a new set of cast members and will be darker than the first season. Confirmed Plot Points *Zekiel will be the big bad of this season. *There will be a new Elite Force, and they will team up for the first time in the third episode of the season. *A major character will die this season. *The finale will be shocking, according to Brandon Frangipani. *Roman and Riker will possibly make an appearance this season. *Victor Krane might make an appearance in the finale. Episodes Confirmed Episodes with No Air Date *The Rise of Five II (201/202) *Legacy (221/222) Unconfirmed Episodes TBA Cast Main Cast *Brandon Frangipani as Himself (co-founder of new Elite Force) *TBA as Jason Davenport (co-founder of new Elite Force) *Dakota Cowell as Himself (member of new Elite Force) *TBA as TBA *TBA as TBA *NOTE: This is the confirmed main cast so far. Recurring Cast *TBA as Unknown/Zekiel Guest Cast *Booboo Stewart as Roman (possibly) *Ryan Potter as Riker (possibly) *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane (possibly) Mentioned Cast *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Eric Steinberg as Rodissiius Trivia *The season premiere is The Rise of Five II, while the season finale is Legacy. *This season will have more action sequences than the first season. *There will be a new villain this season, nicknamed Zekiel. *This season will be darker than the first. *None of the original cast members are shown in this season, however, they are mentioned, meaning that they are still alive. *This season will be shot in movie quality (24 frames per second), and will be shot with the Canon T5i camera. *This will be a prequel to The Adventures of Brandon Vhader, an upcoming student project, and is set in both the same and a different shared universe. *This season will most likely take place in October or November of 2017. *Rodissiius will not make an appearance this season. However, he is mentioned to be killed by Zekiel in the season premiere. Category:Blog posts